This invention relates to a disc brake assembly, and more particularly, the invention relates to a disc pad for a disc brake assembly without a conventional disc pad backing plate.
Disc brake assemblies are widely used in the automotive and commercial trucking industries. A pair of disc pads are arranged on either side of the annular surfaces of a brake rotor. Application of a brake actuator forces friction linings on the disc pad into engagement with the annular surfaces thereby slowing the rotation of the brake rotor and braking in the vehicle. Rotation of the brake rotor during braking introduces lateral loads on the perimeter of disc pad. The disc pad must withstand a brake actuation load and these lateral loads on its perimeter during braking.
Conventional disc pads typically employ a friction material that is riveted or molded to a steel backing plate. The friction material wears up to the rivets at which point the disc pad must be discarded. The backing plate is a rather large piece of steel designed to take the lateral loads and brake actuation loads. The backing plate, which is a significant cost of the disc pad, is discarded once the friction material has worn away. Some disc brake assemblies incorporate a load plate between the backing plate of one disc pad and the brake actuator, rendering the large backing plate some what unnecessary. The disc pad opposite the disc pad that is in engagement with the load plate typically abuts a support member such as a caliper or saddle, also renderings the large backing plate rather unnecessary. Therefore, what is needed is a disc pad that eliminates the large costly backing plate while withstanding brake actuation and lateral loads.